Sabrina Black Year One
by Sabrina C. Black
Summary: This story adds an extra character to Harry Potter. A character I made up. I will go year by year just like J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review! CHAPTER THREE HAS NEW INFORMATION RELATING QUESTIONS ASKED IN THE REVIEWS!
1. You Are Leaving

This story is an add-on to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. I the main story line credit to her. I hope you enjoy my add-on story. I will go year by year just like J.K, Rowling. Enjoy!

**SABRINA BLACK YEAR ONE**

**Chapter 1: You Are Leaving!**

"Move it Sabrina! You have 10 minuets before I come up there and yank you out of the bed."

Sabrina got up out of the bed. It was another day in the life of Sabrina Black. She was an orphan. Sabrina had blonde hair, with natural highlights, that went down to the middle of her shoulder and elbow. Her hair was a shiny blonde that had not darkened much as she grew up. It was layered and it curved into a U shape as it went down her back. Sabrina was 5'5 and was very thin. Her eyes were blue and her lips were a rosy red with a hint of pink. After her mother died, she was taken to the orphanage. She did not know much about her father. All she knew was he was a murderer and was in prison. No one ever gave her much information on her family. Sabrina did not even have a picture of her parents. All she had was a gold bracelet that was her mothers. The bracelet was a charm bracelet and had five charms on it. There was a gold star, a gold heart, a gold cat, a gold arrow and, Sabrina's favorite, a gold witch's hat. Sabrina never took the bracelet off.

Sabrina got dressed into a plain white dress that had a lot of stains on it All her clothes were stained and worn. In fact they weren't even her clothes. They were the orphanages. Sabrina went down the rickety stairs. She went into the kitchen and began to mix the pancake batter.

Sabrina was the oldest therefore she had to do most of the work.

"Pull your hair back girl. We don't want your germs in our food. You need to learn these things what are you now? 9?" said the orphanage women coming into the kitchen.

"I am 11 Madame." Sabrina said looking at the frizzy haired women. The women's hair was a dirty blonde. The woman was 5'6 and had green eyes. She had a lot of wrinkles as well.

One thing Sabrina had learned early in life was manners. If she didn't use her manners she wouldn't have food for a week.

"Well that makes it worse. You act like your four. Now pull it back or I'll get the switch." The women said walking out of the kitchen.

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at the women as she left. She then pulled her hair up with a rubber band.

Sabrina finished the pancakes and served them on the table. The orphanage contained five orphans. There was Mark. He was seven years old. He had brown hair and his face was always a little dirty no matter how many times you washed it. He had hazel eyes and was about 5'1. There was also Ariel. She had red hair that was very strait. She was 4 years old. Then there was Kati. She was four as well. She had black hair that was very frizzy. Kati had a twin brother named Nick. He had black hair as well but his had no frizz and was very straight. Then of course there was Sabrina.

While they were eating the post came.

"Go get it Sabrina."

"But Madame I am not finished eating."

"NOW!"

Sabrina found no point in arguing. She went and got the mail. She looked through the mail and saw a letter. The letter was addressed to her. It said:

_Sabrina C. Black_

_456 Canterbury Avenue_

_Room number 4_

How did they know what room she had? Sabrina walked in and gave the women the mail. She gave her all of the mail except for the letter.

"What you got there girl?" The women asked harshly.

"It is a letter it is a letter Madame. It is addressed to me."

"Who in there right mind would be writing to you? Why would some one waste there time?" The women asked getting up. She took the letter from Sabrina. The women opened the letter and read it silently.

Sabrina waited for the information. The orphan worker took the letter and put it in her pocket. The women looked Sabrina in the eye and said "Pack your bags girl. Tomorrow morning you are leaving."


	2. The Silver Haired Stranger

**Chapter 2: The Silver Haired Stranger**

Sabrina took a bath in the morning; she put on a pair of nice pants and a plain white shirt. These clothes were only given to an orphan when they were leaving.

There was a knock on the door. Sabrina zoomed down the stairs. The orphanage women opened the door, and Christine saw a man at the door.

The man had a long silvery beard. He was wearing spectacles, and his eyes were shining brightly. The man was smiling. "Hello!" He said cheerfully. "I am Albus Dumbledore. I am here to pick up Sabrina Black." Sabrina noticed he was wearing strange purple robes.

"I am Sabrina Black," Sabrina said coming down the stairs with her bag. She put her bag down and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Black." Dumbledore said smiling. "I met you about 10 years ago actually so you wouldn't remember me much would you?" Dumbledore then turned to the orphanage women. "I trust everything is in order?"

"Yes everything." She said. She looked like she wanted him to leave.

"Very well then!" Dumbledore said. "Come along Sabrina. So little time so much to do."

Sabrina went out the door with the man. They began to walk along a the street

"Now I trust you know why I am here, and where we are going?"

"Um… No sir."

"Which do you need to know?" Dumbledore said looking down at her smiling.

"Both sir."

"Oh. I expected her to have told you but it is okay. Lemon drop?"

"Excuse me sir." Sabrina said looking at Dumbledore.

"Would like a lemon drop? I found a fondness for them."

"No thank you sir."

"Alright then," Dumbledore said popping one in his mouth. "I say these are very good for a muggle candy."

"Muggle sir?"

"A non magical person."

"Excuse me sir. I don't understand."

"Right! Well Let me start out by telling you the basics." Dumbledore began. "You are a witch, and you have been accepted to come to Hogwarts which is the finest training school for young witches and wizards." Dumbledore said as they turned a corner.

"A witch? I don't think I quite understand sir."

"You have magical powers within you and school shall help you gain control of those powers. Ah here is a good spot." Dumbledore said. He stopped. "Grab onto my robes. You will not learn how to Apparate until the sixth year."

Sabrina grabbed onto his robes. Suddenly there was a loud CRACK, and she felt herself being pulled in every direction. Her eardrums were ringing. Suddenly it all stopped. Her ear drums were still throbbing. She looked at Dumbledore for an explanation.

"It is a way to get from one place to another no matter how far they are from each other quickly. The feeling takes a bit of getting used to though." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Ah here we are, The Leaky Cauldron!"

They went into a small pub. There were a lot of people in robes like Dumbledore. There were black ones, purple ones, green ones and a lot of other colors.

"Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise. Fire Whiskey I presume."

"No thanks. I have work to do. Come along Sabrina."

Suddenly there were a lot of whispers coming from everyone in the pub.

"Sabrina Black… Isn't that Sirius's girl."

"She is still alive I thought Black would have killed her."

"She has looks a lot like Christine."

"Can any kin of Sirius Black be trusted?"

Sabina looked around. How did everyone know her? "Nothing to worry about Sabrina." Dumbledore said looking down at her. "Come along."

Sabrina fallowed Dumbledore to a small area behind the pub. There was a brick wall. Dumbledore tapped certain bricks on the wall with a stick he pulled out of his pocket. Suddenly the bricks started to move. They spun around and made an opening revealing an amazing site!

There was a street and along the sides there were many colorful shops containing robes, animals and wands. Sabrina looked around amazed at everything.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Dumbledore said. They walked in. Dumbledore showed her all the shops. "First you must go into Olivander's! He makes the best wands." Dumbledore said pointing at certain shop."

"But sir, I don't have any money."

"Oh of course. Here take this." Dumbledore said giving her 5 silver coins. "That should cover it. I will run to the bank and get money from you account. Wait till I am back before you leave the shop."

Sabrina tried to protest but the second she looked up Dumbledore had vanished. Sabrina pushed open the door to the shop and walked in.

The walls in the back were full of many different boxes. A man came out. "Can I help you?"

"Um yes I am looking for a wand."

"Name?"

"Sabrina Black."

The man raised his eyebrow. He gave the girl a weird look that she could not read.

"Ah, Miss Black. Well let me see what I can find you." The man went and looked through the boxes. He came back with three different boxes. He opened one and gave Sabrina a wand.

"Give it a wave."

Sabrina did as she was told. A yellow beam shot out from the wand and knocked a painting off the wall.

"No!" The man said, taking the wand from her. "This one," he said taking out another wand.

Sabrina waved the wand and this time a bunch of papers flew everywhere.

"Nope, and I don't think I am going to take a chance with this one." The man said replacing the boxes to the shelves. He then pulled out a box and examined it. "Sirius's," he muttered. The man took the wand out and came back to the counter. "Here try this."

Sabrina took the wand. Suddenly a light came out from the wand and wind seemed to brush past Sabrina. Then it stopped.

"That's the one." The man said with a blank expression on his face. "Unicorn hair and Phoenix tears. 11 inch made with mahogany wood. Only one other like it in the world." The man said taking the wand from Sabrina and putting it in the box . "Here you go. That will be five sickles."

Sabrina pulled out the silver coins. The man took five of them.

Sabrina looked out the door for Dumbledore. She saw him. He smiled at her. Sabrina said thank you to the shop owner then left.

"I got you ten galleons and thirty sickles. That should be enough." Dumbledore said handing her a handful of gold and silver coins.

"Is this all mine." Sabrina said looking down at the handful of coins.

"Your father has quite a bit of money." Dumbledore said smiling. "Now off we go. We have a lot to buy." Sabrina pocketed the coins, and looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and they set off once more.

They went and bough all sorts of things from cauldrons to pets! Sabrina bought a barn owl for a pet. She named the owl Helena.

"Well we best be off to Kings Cross Station."


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

There were a few questions asked here are some answers:

The reason that Sabrina's wand was so cheap will be revealed later so please hold on. I do have a reason for it.

Sabrinas wand is not identicle to Harry Potter's. Please go back and read the wand again,

Sabrina is a charater I made up. Al relations and such will be revealed.

If you have any further questions please put them in your review. I should be able to answer them!

* * *

I would also like to tell you that I am not going to give much detail on characters like Harry, Diagon Alley or stuff like that. You should already know that stuff and it would take alot of time to re write it all. Enjoy the rest!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Platform 9 ¾ **

Dumbledore and Sabrina went to the platforms.

"Well here we are the platform should be over there." Dumbledore said pointing to the platforms nine and ten.

"Here is your ticket. Just run through the wall." Dumbledore said giving Sabrina a ticket.

Sabrina looked at the ticket. "Platform 9 ¾." She muttered to herself. "But sir there is no such thing." Sabrina looked up but Dumbledore had already disappeared.

Sabrina looked to see if she could see him in the crowds but she had no success.

Sabrina then went to the platforms. She saw a boy and over heard him asking a worker where platform 9 ¾ was. Sabrina went over to him. The boy had a lightning bolt scar on his head.

"Are you looking for platform 9 ¾ as well."

"Yeah," said the boy looking at her and smiling. "Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Not a clue."

The boy shrugged. Suddenly, a woman with red hair went by.

"This way," she said to a bunch of people following her. "Platform 9 ¾ this way."

Sabrina and the boy saw two boys run into the wall. They looked at each other and shrugged. They went to the women.

"Excuse me. Could you tell us how to…" The boy began.

"How to get on the platform? Yes," She said smiling at them both. "Don't worry it's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well."

"Now all you have to do is run strait at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck!" Said a red haired girl who was standing next to the women.

The boy ran at the wall and suddenly disappeared through it.

"Go along dear." The women said looking at Sabrina.

Sabrina ran at the wall. She went straight through it and found herself at a platform. There was a red and black train. Sabrina went and tried to find a seat. She saw a girl with curly brown hair reading a book called Standard Book of Spells. She stepped a bit into the compartment. "Can I sit here?"

"Oh, of course." The girl said moving her bag off the seat in front of her.

"My names Sabrina, Sabrina Black," Sabrina said as she sat down.

"I'm Hermione Granger."


End file.
